


Viktor's First Love

by Aurora077



Series: Moments [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, F/M, First Love, Friendship, Romance, Triwizard Tournament, Young Love, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora077/pseuds/Aurora077
Summary: Viktor Krum has finally met someone who stirs his heart. But will she reciprocate? Or will his fangirls ruin any chance he has to win her heart?Can be considered a companion piece to Hermione's Moment but also can hopefully act as a standalone.





	Viktor's First Love

 

There she was, in the corner again, surrounded by books as usual. He had first spotted her on her way out of the hall with the Gryffindor champion, Harry Potter. Harry had called out a good morning to him in acknowledgement and she had favoured him with a dip of the head and nothing more, preferring instead to turn back to Harry and continue their conversation. It was the first time in his memory that a girl had not favoured him with even a second glance since becoming famous as the Bulgarian seeker. He was relieved but also intrigued. He hadn’t looked her in the eye initially as he had feared she would want to strike up a long conversation that usually became flirtatious on the girls’ part and idol worship on the boys’. His fears had been unfounded it seemed. For once.

The next time he saw her (as in, truly noticed her rather than just having an awareness of her presence next to Harry), she had been as she was now, in the library surrounded by books and reading fervently. He was surprised at how the fierce look of determination in her eyes had attracted him. She was frantically searching for something in those books, that much was clear. Her hair had become even more wild than usual but it suited her. It spoke to the fire that he detected in her soul. A fire that he now suddenly wanted to be close enough to in order to feel its warmth. He hadn’t ever felt this way before, especially in so short a time. Before he knew it he was spending all his time in the library, observing her and trying to work up the courage to go talk to her. (“Come on Krum, you’re not so lily-livered that you can’t talk to one girl,” he berated himself.) Except she wasn’t _just_ a girl. She was the most magnificent girl he’d ever come across. And she seemed to have no interest in him whatsoever.

He was rather annoyed at the famous status he carried now. For one, there were always a bunch of fangirls following him around. It didn’t help when he noticed her annoyance at their noisiness. She definitely wasn’t been pleased about it, as the twist of her lips every time there was a particularly loud giggle indicated. Also what was the point of being famous if everyone was interested in him except the one he wanted to be. Fame had never been something he coveted anyway. He actually valued his privacy, and being famous did have its perks sure, but in his eyes there were more negatives than positives. He was sure most people thought of him as a grump or bad tempered but he really wasn’t. He just didn’t like being followed all the time and he could never be sure who was genuinely interested and who just wanted to hang around him for the limelight. Though clearly with her he wouldn’t have to be worried about either, much to his chagrin. (Well he was glad she wasn’t a rabid fangirl but still...)

How to approach her? It was a question that lingered. One that he still had no answer to. Skulking in the library wouldn’t do him any good unless he could get her attention in a way that wasn’t going to annoy her. He truly didn’t mean to disturb her studying after all, but he didn’t know how else he could get her attention. So skulk away he did. Unbeknownst to him she did notice him, but she had rather uncharitable thoughts given that he really was disturbing her by attracting the giggly fangirls. She did later express regret for these thoughts, albeit to herself. But nevertheless he did achieve her notice.

He was lucky really, that they announced the Yule Ball when they did. If it wasn’t for that he thought he might have never worked up the courage to approach her. But just the thought of someone else asking her had spurred him to action. He didn’t think he could bear it if he saw her with someone else. So one day he steeled his resolve and marched up to her (he had tried his best to ditch the fangirls...didn’t think they’d improve his chances and he didn’t really want an audience anyway, especially if she rejected him).

“Excuse me,” he had said, clearing his throat awkwardly.

She looked up at him and a frown marred her face.

“Yes?” she had said, face perfectly schooled into a polite mask. He thought he could detect an undercurrent of hostility in her tone which almost made him reconsider. But then again if he asked then there was a chance to get a yes from her whereas if he didn’t then it was an automatic no. So he reminded himself that he was Krum, Bulgarian Seeker extraordinaire, who could most certainly ask the girl he fancied to the ball.

“I..I vas just vondering....,” he faltered slightly, then took a deep breath while reminding himself that he could do it, “I vas vondering if you vould do me the honour of attending the Yule Ball vith me.”

Well, that seemed to elicit a reaction he had not expected. Her mouth had dropped open in shock. She looked flabbergasted. She was in fact so lost for words that she was doing a passable impression of a fish. He had expected to hear a resounding ‘no’. Instead what he got was, “I’m sorry but, could you possibly repeat that?” in a rather squeaky voice.

He had lost some of his bravado but he repeated the request hoping his voice didn’t shake and give away his nerves.

She looked at him contemplatively for a moment before breaking into a bright, genuine smile. “I would love to go with you Viktor,” she had said. And he’d been the happiest man in Hogwarts at that moment. Until of course he realised he only knew her as Harry Potter’s friend and had to go through the embarrassing process of learning and trying to pronounce her decidedly complicated (but very pretty) name.

The next few weeks were spectacular. Whenever they spent time together he felt as if he were flying among the clouds. She was so intelligent and despite the fact that she seemed more interested in books than Quidditch, she would always listen to him talk about it without seeming bored or annoyed with him. He connected with her in a way he hadn’t with anyone else.

He didn’t want to jump the gun but, he was pretty sure he was halfway in love with her already. Though he’d never say that to her. She might get scared and run for the hills. It hadn’t been that long after all. Saying love right now would be way too soon. He was well aware that his feelings had developed much quicker than he’d ever imagined possible. Clearly someone else had noticed though. Albus Dumbledore really was as clever as people gave him credit for.

_And while you're searching, ponder this;  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss_

From the moment he heard the clue he knew it would be her. He’d nearly had a breakdown under the lake when his shark head had run the risk of damaging her. He’d have to remember to thank Harry Potter for his assistance.

The tournament would be over soon enough though. And he’d be back on his ship to Bulgaria. He felt a sense of impending loneliness. He wondered if she would write to him. They weren’t in any sort of concrete relationship and he wouldn’t fool himself that she would wait for him. She was young and would no doubt have other prospects. (A certain Harry Potter came to mind...they seemed very close.) She might not want to be in a steady relationship just yet. But he would make it clear to her that he wanted her around in his life, in whatever form she’d accept. He decided he would extend an open invitation to her to visit him. Maybe she would, maybe she wouldn’t, but it certainly didn’t hurt to try. He’d visit himself but given his position he’d probably create more drama with the press than they’d both care for. Regardless of what happened though, he knew he’d always cherish the memories they were creating. He’d had crushes before but he could say with certainty that this was his first love.

And what a love it was, he sighed.

\-----

“Is everything okay vith Viktor?” said Andrei worriedly, looking at the dazed and sighing seeker holed up in the opposite corner of the room they shared on the ship.

“Yeah no vorries there, he’s just lovesick,” Stanislav snickered.

“Lovesick? _Krum!_?” Ivan gasped as Stanislav nodded, “Well then...never thought I’d see the day!”

He would later regret going over and teasing Viktor, who, now knowing that his feelings were apparently plain as day, took that as an opportunity to extol Hermione’s many virtues.....for the entire trip back to Bulgaria.


End file.
